List of characters
The following is a list of characters from the comic and animation TV series W.I.T.C.H.. Main Characters *'Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom' – In Italy and most of Europe, Will's full name is "Wilhelmina", while in Anglophone countries, her full name is "Wilma." Will has a red bobcut and brown eyes and is 14 years old at the start of the series. Her birthday is January 19, making her a Capricorn. She is in class 3A at Sheffield Institute. She is the leader of W.I.T.C.H. and the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, which allows the girls to magnify their powers. She first moves to Heatherfield after leaving her hometown of Fadden Hills. Will has issues with trusting people because she is scared of being let down. She is a bit of a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people. She excels at biology, science and swimming, and she collects frog items. Her powers include giving life to electrical appliances, which allows them distinct personalities and the ability to speak. Animals are empathetic to her feelings and she can understand their thoughts. She has the ability to teleport people wherever she wants and can sense strange phenomena. She can shoot and manipulate large forms of energy and change her appearance at will. Her big crush is Matt Olsen who incidentally feels the same way about her. She also spends time at Matt's grandfather's pet shop. Her theme color is hot pink and purple, and her symbol is an orange equals sign.Sometimes she argues with her mother and storms out of her mothers face. *'Irma Lair' – She has light brown hair and blue eyes. Her birthday is March 13 (Pisces). Irma is 13 at the start of the series, class 2A. Irma is a bit sassy and unpredictable. Irma seems to be the "Class Clown" of the group. Next to that she's a master in cursing and calling names, which sometimes can be humorous as well. She is always late for events. She owns a pet turtle, Leafy, who is the only one in the world to know her deepest secrets. She relishes shopping, rock music, making up nicknames for her friends, and indulging in long baths and showers without getting wrinkles. Her powers include intuition and manipulating water to do her bidding. She has also been known to exhibit light mind control. Her latest power allows her to see visions in the water. She can make people do her bidding (mind control). She lives with her father, who is a police officer, and her stepmother, Anna, who she often finds herself at odds with. She also has a younger half-brother, Chris, who annoys her to no end. Her theme color is turquoise (blue) and her symbol is a blue wave crest. Irma is crazy about boys. Martin Tubbs thinks Irma likes him, but really, he is "just a friend" to her. Her big idol is the rock artist Karmilla. Her crush is Joel Wright, and her best friend is Hay Lin. Her sense of humor is not always appreciated. Sometimes, she mocks the Oracle, mostly behind his back (it's possible that he knows about her jokes due to his mind-reading powers, but since he himself has a sense of humor, he is amused instead of being offended). she also argues with her brother and mother. She also likes to challenge Cornelia, often calling her 'Corny'. *'Taranee Cook' – Birthday is March 23 (Aries) Taranee is 13 at the start of the series, class 2A. She may be shy and laid-back, but Taranee can be very determined when she sets her mind to a goal. Out of all her friends, she is usually the one that has to remind every one about an important task at hand. Her hobbies include basketball, photography, listening to classical music, and even math. Her powers include controlling fire at her will, producing heat waves, reading minds and being able to communicate with people telepathically. She is very close to her family, which consists of her mother, father, and older dread-head brother Peter who is very nice to her. Though she is shy and somewhat sensitive, Taranee gets extremely annoyed when someone hurts her feelings and she becomes dangerous after it happens. Her theme varies from red to orange and her symbol is a red triangle with a corner opened. Her boyfriend is Nigel Ashcroft, which is greatly disapproved by her mother due to him once being part of Uriah's juvenile delinquent gang. With Taranee's amazing quick thinking, the girls can escape from Uriah's juvenile gang (who always likes to destroy the community without a single scratch). *'Cornelia Hale' – With long blonde hair and blue eyes, she might seem to be a stereotypical girl of that kind whose interest is seeming worthy of both love and envy. However, her character develops much in other directions. Her birthday is May 10 (Taurus). She's 14 at the start of the series, class 3A. Cornelia comes off as tough and overconfident, but buried deep within her is a romantic girl begging to be released. Cornelia loves shopping. She is a competitive ice-skater and has won numerous medals for her achievements on the ice. Her best friend is Elyon Brown (also called Elyon Portrait in some countries) and she owns a cat named Napoleon which she received from Will. She can manipulate earth, stone, metal, and wood and speak with the Earth, make plants and flowers grow big and tall, can move objects with her mind (psychokinesis), and can sometimes experience prophetic visions from the earth. Cornelia is very Down-To-Earth, which suits an Earth guardian, and she is a natural born leader, except in the group. She understands plants the way Will understands animals. Cornelia can also be extremely cold. She has a younger sister, Lillian, who is a big pain in her neck. Her theme color is green and her symbol is a green circle with a dot in the center which symbolizes earth. Her crush was Caleb in the beginning of the series, but their love faded as she left Meridian until they realized that they were just friends. She then started to like Peter Cook, Taranee's brother. Her name is the female version of the Latin name 'Cornelis', which means 'the horned one'. Cornelia is a total control freak, which really ticks off Irma. she also believes that she can do everything by herself. *'Hay Lin' – Birthday is June 14. She is a Gemini. She's 13 at the start of the series, class 2A. Hay Lin is a little bit cheerful, very creative, and sometimes full of enthusiasm. Hay Lin is the type of person who "Has her head in the clouds" which suits her role as the air guardian. She is also very feisty and a bit opinionated. Her family owns a Chinese restaurant called the Silver Dragon where she often works to help out. Her favorite thing to do is draw and her favorite subject is art. She also makes clothes of her own. Hay Lin loves to collect comics and alien collectibles. She can always be seen writing on her hand so she won't forget important things like names, dates, and numbers. Her powers include the control over air, the ability to fly and being able to recall the past by the use of sound. She can also touch an object and get a complete history of where it's been and the atmosphere it came from. Hay Lin also has the powers of empathic premonition and in the show can be invisible. When she's excited, she flies up (in the TV series). Her theme color varies from royal blue, to purple, to periwinkle and her symbol is a silver swirl. Her grandmother, Yan Lin, was the previous Guardian of Air. Her crush is Eric Lyndon. She met him while rollerblading shakily when her purse got caught on Eric's electric scooter's handlebars. She later came to his house and also saw him at the Silver Dragon. *'Orube AKA Rebecca Ruldoph' – A serious indigo-haired female who was trained since birth to be a destructive warrior. She bears some feline features. Unlike the other Guardians, she originates from the world Basilíade. Also unlike the others, she didn't join W.I.T.C.H. until Arc 3. Assuming the name of Rebecca Rudolph and posing as a college student, she lives on Earth with the other girls and has a bad case of culture shock when it comes to fitting in with humans. She controls no elemental powers, but is an expert in martial arts and is able to conjure up blasts of energy from her hands. She has an advanced form of smell and hearing which she uses to track her prey and has amazing agility, strength, and reflexes. She also has the miraculous sense of receiving radio signals. Orube is very good with pets, and this ability enables her to apply for a job in Matt Olsen's grandfather's pet shop. Orube and Irma fight a lot in the beginning when Orube becomes a member of the team. But at the end, they opened their hearts to one another and become friends at last. In the fifth Arc, she fell in love with Cedric when she and W.I.T.C.H. had to cooperate with him to release Matt from the Book of Elements. After he died by the hand of Jonathan Ludmoore, she returned to Kandrakar with the book. The Boys *'Matt Olsen' – He sings and plays guitar for his band "Cobalt Blue". He works part-time at his grandfather's pet store along with Will and shares the same interest in animals as she does. He is strong, kind, and a bit laid-back. He finds Will cute and has feelings for her, but he has a hard time admitting them. When the girls get their new powers, Matt becomes the trainer of the group, because Kandrakar is in great danger and the Oracle can't contact the girls. *'Martin Tubbs' – Honor student and totally dependent on his glasses, Martin is what most people would call a nerd. Despite this, he has proven himself to be brave when he stood up to the bully Uriah and his gang. He is madly attracted to Irma, who only sees him as a friend. He is a member of the Happy Bears, a boy-and girl-scout group located in Heatherfield. He is good friends with Nigel. Irma, his major crush, joins the Happy Bears a little later in the book series. She surprisingly feels comfortable there. Later, Martin gets his own girlfriend who is his French pen pal Michelle. *'Andrew Hornby' – Andrew Hornby is Irma's real crush, tall, handsome, and popular. She has tried to flirt with him by making her body look more mature using her magic, but that backfired when she turned him into a toad for a few days out of nervousness when he tried to kiss her. *'Nigel Ashcroft' – Silent and reflective, Nigel is viewed as a hoodlum by Taranee's mother, who does not trust him with her daughter since he was once part of Uriah's gang. He tries his best to prove himself to Taranee and her family that his feelings are pure and of good intentions. He is good friends with Martin. He has an older brother named Danny who holds a grudge against Taranee's mother. Since Taranee also has a good relationship with Luke Pradd he feels being put aside. *'Caleb' – Once a Murmurer conjured up by Phobos to do his bidding, Caleb developed a will of his own and broke free of Phobos’ control. He became the leader of the rebel forces who were opposed to Phobos' rule and has quickly gained popularity in Meridian. He is a kind and benevolent young man whose heart is bound to Cornelia's. Even before he met her, he had dreams about her and has longed to one day meet the girl of his dreams. After Nerissa's defeat, he decided to return to Meridian, leaving Cornelia disillusioned. By this act he falls into disgrace with the other Guardians, particularly with Irma, who wished to kick him back to Meridian. *'Rick Fortworth' – Handsome, popular, smart, and with an ego to match, Cornelia met Rick when she partook in the exchange program with Redstone Institute. Their first encounter was anything but pleasant, in fact, she purposely struck him in the head with a frisbee. But Cornelia's astral drop felt attracted to the exotic young man from another country, and she influenced Cornelia's feelings. This was Cornelia's part of a drama which all W.I.T.C.H. girls experienced later with their doubles. *'Peter Lancelot Cook' – Peter is Taranee's older brother. He is very kind and wholesome and loves to spend time with his family. On his free time he enjoys playing basketball, surfing, and other sports that require physical endurance. Despite Cornelia being in love with Caleb, she cannot help but find Peter cute, which makes being around him uncomfortable for her, so she tries to avoid him at all costs. When that fails, she often tries not to start any conversations with him. *'Eric Lyndon' – Hay Lin's new crush. A new boy in town, Eric lives at the Heatherfield Observatory with his grandfather, Zachary Lyndon, who is an astronomer. He is crazy about science and technology and his brain is bursting with imagination. He owns an electric scooter and loves to play basketball with Nigel and the other boys. His mother and father are named Louise and Charles. Hay Lin met them when she spilled soup on them in Silver Dragon restaurant. Louise and Charles travel to an island in the middle of the ocean. Hay Lin and Eric met when she was cycling a delivery and started floating, later falling to the ground. *'Joel Wright' – Matt's friend, and the bass player of their band Cobalt Blue. He and Irma seem to have crushes on each other, and Irma usually calls him Jay. He loves to surf, and he gives Irma some surfing lessons. He is also a talented cook. Joel is also a Karmilla fan like Irma, and they first met each other in a Karmilla concert. He has a younger brother named Billy who is in the fourth grade; Billy is in the same class as Irma's half-brother, Chris. *'Luke Pradd' – Taranee's classmate in the dance academy who gave her a wristband when she accidentally over-rubbed Hay Lin's phone number. Taranee has feelings for him, too, though she kept this a secret from Nigel. Luke and Taranee are now the best of friends. *[[Stephen|'Stephen']] – Council/Congregation of Kandrakar Note: Some members of the Council/Congregation of Kandrakar, such as Yan Lin, are human, but many others are aliens, as seen by the Guardians after the demise of Nerissa. *'The Oracle' – The wise and just being who gave the girls their powers. He is literally the God of the universe and has existed since the beginning of time itself. He possesses unimaginable powers, including the ability to tear down the Veil in seconds while Phobos was unable to for over years, possibly centuries, even. He does not ever need to walk, because he is able to levitate, and has the job as Oracle to watch over other worlds and dimensions and has observed billions of lives. His omnipotent abilities also enable him to delve into the minds of others, feeling their emotions and feelings. He can also observe others by conjuring an emerald screen that can display anyone or anything he wills it to, and can materialize anything he wants, such as the photograph of W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon together during the Halloween party seconds after it was taken. The Oracle is also capable of gazing into the future, though he never uses this ability to predict the actions, and thus counteract the forces of, future foes, and even permits Cassidy to be killed by Nerissa. It can be argued that he rules the element of Spirit. After being banished to Basilíade and having his title as Oracle renounced by Endarno, he lives peacefully under the name Himerish. He is allowed to return later, but his experience as a mortal made him much more human and friendlier towards the Guardians. Both sides of the Oracle's head seem to be marked with the symbol of the Heart of Kandrakar, and he always wears a long, green robe that stretches to his feet. The Oracle seems rather inferior, however, to the villains of Story-Arc 2-4, as he himself stated he was unable to defeat Nerissa due to the fact she possessed the Heart of Kandrakar, the need of the Guardians to protect him when Ari, the powerful lord of Arkhanta wages war on Kandrakar, and his incapability to discern Endarno's true self and his outrageous decision to put himself on trial, even as he knew doing so would bring great peril to the universe, which it did. When the threat of the Dark Mother became known, he enacted a controversial plan to defeat her, only to have the whole thing backfire due to him underestimating the villain's powers. Because of this, he has stepped down as Oracle and given the title to Yan Lin, who recognized the threat from the start. *'Tibor' – The Oracle's faithful adviser who believes 100% in the Oracle's abilities. He has been with the Oracle for centuries and often argues with Luba. Irma said once when they visited Kandrakar, that Tibor looked like Santa Claus. *'Yan Lin' – Hay Lin's grandmother and a member of the Congregation. She offers advice and words of wisdom to the girls when they need it. She was the previous Guardian of Air and the only ex-Guardian to remain faithful to the Oracle, which saddens him. In the Nerissa series she is the only one who truly understands the power of Nerissa. At the end of the New Power series, she becomes the oracle. *'Luba' – The first keeper of the Aurameres. She is against the Oracle's decision of giving the job of Guardianship to young, inexperienced Earth teenagers. She caused a lot of trouble for the girls by fusing the Aurameres together on purpose. She was then put on trial. During the Guardians' battle against Nerissa, it is revealed that Nerissa used Luba for her plans. Luba also sacrifices her immortality for the Guardians. Without her immortality she quickly dies because of her age. Luba is aggressive at times, but can be kind. She has a feline face and is over ten thousand years old. *'Caleb' – The ex-Herald of Kandrakar and Cornelia's former lover. He came into Candracar's service as the Herald of Kandrakar in order to give Cornelia her power of earth back. After the battle of Nerissa, he left Cornelia on Earth to return to Meridian. Minor Council/Congregation Members *'Bolgo' – An elfin old man that inquired if the Oracle meant Kandrakar should intervene during the final battle against Phobos. He also discussed the Oracle's decision to simply wait and see "how events unfold" with several other Council members, including Luba and Althor. *'Althor' – An old man that bears some resemblance to an elf or a dwarf that first appears asking the Oracle who shall be the new Guardians, and next appears during the battle against Phobos, listening to Bolgo when he discusses the Oracle's decision to simply wait and see "how events unfold". *'As-Sharwa' – One of the oldest and wisest of the inhabitants of Kandrakar, and the elected Voice of the Congregation. He has an elongated forehead tattooed with mystical runes, and long gray hair, along with many wrinkles. He, representing the Council, informed the Oracle that the Congregation, that they do not wish to use the destructive power of the mighty force called the Resonance to counteract Nerissa's attacks on Kandrakar, as the results might be catastrophic for Kandrakar as well as Nerissa, but the Oracle insisted that they do activate the Resonance, as it may be their last hope. Below his chin is a device which might be a speech translator. Former Guardians *'Kadma' – A black haired woman, the past Guardian of Earth. She and Halinor were banished from Kandrakar for questioning the Oracle's power when Nerissa killed Cassidy out of envy. She has been secretly guiding Will through the Rising Star Foundation in Fadden Hills until Will moved to Heatherfield and became a Guardian. She later helps Will in series 2 by giving her Halinor's diary, which Eric's grandfather decodes. She also helps Will by getting rid of her greedy father who wanted to take Will away. *'Halinor' – A blonde haired woman, past Guardian of Fire, now deceased. She kept a diary that contained information on the Star of Cassidy. Like Kadma, Halinor was banished from Kandrakar for questioning the Oracle's power. She was also a founding member of the Rising Star Foundation. Her diary talks about the Star of Cassidy. *'Cassidy' – Russet haired woman, past Guardian of Water. She was entrusted with the Heart after Nerissa's betrayal, but was later killed by Nerissa in retaliation. Cassidy's star appeared at Will's birth and she later makes a spiritual connection with Will. *'Yan Lin' – Yan Lin was the past Guardian of Air, Hay Lin's grandmother, and was once extremely good friends with Nerissa and Cassidy. She later became the keeper of the Heart after Cassidy was killed by Nerissa. She also had the power to sense evil, was a telepath and had all the powers Hay Lin has. She can also see other people's memories by hearing a song or noise. *'Nerissa' – Nerissa was the first to carry the Heart of Kandrakar, but after her betrayal, the Heart of Kandrakar was given to Cassidy. She got so angry with Cassidy that she killed her, but regrets her action after she realized what she had done. She was locked up in a stone coffin in Mount Thanos for an eternity after the Oracle found out. She vowed to return to Kandrakar for her revenge. Villains Part I Villains *'Prince Phobos' – Sly, arrogant and ruthless, Phobos rules as prince over Meridian while searching for his sister to kill her for her power, for his sister is the rightful heir to the throne of Meridian. He spends most of his time in the confines of his castle, which is surrounded by a field of poisonous black roses. He communicates with the public mostly through his Murmurers (beings that he has conjured himself from flowers), only granting audiences to those he deems worthy to see his face. Having drained Metamoor nearly dry of its magic, he seeks to move on to other worlds and dimensions. To counter this, the Oracle of Kandrakar set up a barrier around Metamoor to separate it from the rest of the universe. Phobos' devious plan is to absorb the immense magical powers of his long-lost sister, Elyon – killing her – and thus incite the denizens of Meridian to tear down the barrier. The only ones standing in his way are the five Guardians of Kandrakar. Later on, he jumps off a balcony in Kandrakar after him, as Endarno became the Oracle, in which he will fall for eternity. *'Cedric' – Faithful general in Prince Phobos' army. He was entrusted with the task of finding Phobos’ lost sister, Elyon. To this end, Cedric opened "Ye Olde Book Shop" on Earth and adopted a false human identity named Cedric Hoffman, although he presented himself to the Guardians as "Rick Hoffman" to avoid suspicion. From his bookshop, he planned his tactics to defeat the five Guardians. The shop also held a secret portal which Cedric uses to travel back and forth between Meridian and Heatherfield. He serves under Phobos in the hope that he will one day be granted the honor of becoming a Murmurer in Phobos’ garden and allowed to drink from the legendary Black Spring. Despite his orders to deceive Elyon, he felt certain affection for her. When Endarno assumes the position as Oracle in the fourth arc, the imprisoned Cedric believes he has met a kindred spirit, since the new Oracle displays manners similar to those of Phobos. Later still, Cedric is sent back to Earth and his occupation at the book shop. Although stripped of his powers, he still manages to threaten the Guardians in insidious ways. He later falls in love with Orube. Cedric dies shortly afterwards when he's shot by a killing beam from Ludmoore's eye. The beam was supposed to hit Orube but Cedric sacrificed himself. Cedric is depicted as being the master of deceit, as suggested by his body form: a cross between human and serpent. The name Cedric originates from the Welsh name Cedrych, which would mean 'spectacular bounty'. In this case we must consider Cedric as a bounty hunter. Becoming a Murmurer would be the bounty then. *'Frost, the Hunter' – Foremost among Phobos' warrior's and a formidable tracker. Frost had never lost a battle prior to his defeat at the hands of the five Guardians. Since then, Frost had sworn revenge and devising plans for the Guardians' demise. In combat, he rides a large, green, rhinoceros-like mount named Crimson and wields a magical blade that can deflect enemy spells and fire energy blasts at his opponents. When the Veil was lowered, he accidentally found himself in Heatherfield. He took the opportunity to take revenge. The weakened Guardians defeated him rather by smartness than strength. He is currently imprisoned in the Tower of Mists. *'Miranda - '''A giant spider that can pose as a harmless little girl who appears in the animated series. Phobos appointed her to act as company for Elyon, until Eylon found out about Phobos' true self, were Miranda revealed her true form to Elyon. After Phobos' defeat Miranda was imprisoned with him and his other minions. At the start of Season two, Miranda was released by Nerissa to become the first member of the Knights of Vengeance, but was imprisoned later by Phobos in Cedric's cell. *'Elyon Brown' – Not really a villain but gets the impression the Guardians are the enemies at the beginning. Sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes. Her birthday is October 31 and therefore is a Scorpio. She is 14 years old and is in class 3A. Her best friend is Cornelia Hale whom helps her to make an earthquake in Meridian. Like Hay Lin, Elyon's passion is art. Shy and a bit naive, Elyon is really a long-lost princess known as the Light of Meridian (Meridian is located in the world known as Metamoor), a savior position exclusive to the females of the Royal Family. The name Elyon can be interpreted from the Hebrew language as "the highest". Her adoptive parents are Eleanor (Miriadel, captain of the Meridian army), and Thomas (Alborn, commander of the royal guard) Brown. They took her to Earth when she was just a baby to escape Phobos' sinister plans for her. Her best friend is Cornelia Hale, who is also the only one who believed in her after she betrayed the girls and tried to kill them while under Cedric's influence. In a climactic battle with her brother in issue #12 (The Challenge of Phobos), she is rightfully restored to the throne. Her power is light, and she has complete control over all matter. She has no symbol although under Cedric she wore the Seal of Phobos. Elyon is the true owner of the Crown of Light. She was in conflict with W.I.T.C.H. for quite a while, convinced by her brother that they were villains. She is currently ruling over Meridian along with Vathek and later Caleb as her advisors. Later on, after being with Caleb for so long, she unconsciously falls in love with him. In Sweden, Norway, Poland, Portugal, France and Brazil, her surname is ''Portrait. Part II Villains *'Luba' – Luba is a Cat-Woman and a Member of Congregation, which her role is the Protector of the Aurameres. It can be argued that she is a villain because she combined the Aurameres and awoke Nerissa. Nerissa took advantage of the mistake Luba made. Still Luba kept on saying the Guardians are not suitable for their task, and she even betrays Kandrakar by leaving. Nonetheless she is still put on trial many times in Part II. She does sacrifice her immortality for the Guardians, with which she redeems herself. *'Nerissa' – The previous keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, Nerissa was consumed by the immense power the Heart gave her and eventually began to descend into evil. The Oracle sensed this and decided that she was no longer fit to keep the Heart. When he entrusted it to Cassidy (who was then the Guardian of Water), i drove Nerissa over the edge. Mad with jealousy, she turned on her fellow guardians and killed Cassidy. When she was defeated, she was sentenced to be sealed in a coffin located in Mount Thanos until the day all of the Aurameres were joined together. That eventually came to pass through the efforts of Luba, who was convinced that the girls were unworthy of their status as Guardians. Awakened from her slumber, Nerissa created the Four Knights of Revenge and after capturing Caleb she rejuvenated and declared war against Kandrakar. *'Shagon, the Hate' – Most powerful, and dangerous, of the Four Knights of Hate, Shagon is a tall, strong, ominous-looking demon wearing a blue metal vest that (like those of his fellow Knights) has Nerissa's seal on it. His face is concealed by a bronze mask and his long black hair resembles a nest of snakes (giving him a Medusa-like appearance). As a human, he worked as a geologist and was doing research near the mysterious Mount Thanos. While searching for his dog, Miska, he eventually came across Nerissa, who wanted a human as "material" for her right-hand man. Shagon represents Nerissa's hatred for Kandrakar, and feeds on expressions of hate. Hence, his power increases whenever he is struck by anger. His life essence was nearly absorbed by Nerissa in the final battle, but he wounded her and reverted back to his original form. Despite all the hatred he expressed he didn't forget his feelings he had as a human about the transformed dog Miska. In the animated, Matt Olsen is transformed into Shagon and his dormouse, Mr. Huggles, is transformed into Khor. Shagon/Matt gets Will to hate him because of her loving Matt, and Shagon teases Will saying that he has Matt as a hostage. Shagon also terrorizes all of the Guardians families and Matt's grandfather. *'Khor, the Destroyer' – Khor was the first of Nerissa's Four Knights of Hate, and also the first to encounter the Guardians. He used to be the dog Miska, who had the misfortune of crossing paths with Nerissa. Transformed into a hulking, purple-skinned, muscle man (not unlike Vathek in appearance) that carries a pair of massive cleavers, he represents Nerissa's desire to destroy Kandrakar. Even in this form, Khor still has the qualities of a loyal dog, and even senses a bond with his former master, Shagon. In the final battle, he is nearly absorbed by Nerissa, but reverts to his original dog form. In the animated series, Matt's pet dormouse, Mr. Huggles, is transformed into Khor by Nerissa who names him after a great monster from legend who fed on hatred. According to Nerissa the name "Khor" means destruction. *'Ember, the Pain' – One of the Four Knights of Hate, given life by Nerissa. Ember was created from the lava which flowed around Nerissa's tomb. She looks like a slender woman made of smoldering lava, with bat-like wings on her back and hair made of flames. Befitting her nature, she attacks foes with blazing hot beams from her weapon – a type of trident. She represents the pain that Nerissa felt while being locked away – that which she now wants to inflict on Kandrakar. She was absorbed by Nerissa in the final battle. *'Tridart, the Despair' – One of the Four Knights of Hate, created by Nerissa. Tridart was made from the numerous icy stalactites found in the cave which Nerissa was sealed in. His form is that of a bald, muscular man with large, angel-like wings, and his weapon of choice is a short, double-edged axe. He represents the despair Nerissa felt in her prison. He was absorbed by Nerissa in the final battle, alongside Ember. Part III Villains *'Ari' – Ari was a young farmer in the world of Arkhanta. A man of little means, he struggled to make ends meet. His wife, Jamayeda, died giving birth to his son, Maqui, who was born mute and obviously a loner, for he lived in his own little world. Since then, Ari searched incessantly for a way to rid his son of his strange affliction, consulting the land's wisest physicians and scholars, but none could help Maqui, for science could do nothing for the young troubled boy. He had heard stories of how anyone who could capture a banshee would be granted three wishes in exchange for their freedom. Ari caught Yua, the most powerful of the banshees, and would have her help his son. Alas, for all her power, Yua was not able to cure Maqui's illness. Her magic extended only to material wishes, and life and death were powers beyond her capacity. Devastated, Ari instead wished for the Scarlet Citadel, an enormous palace that would serve as their home, and sufficient wealth to satisfy any earthly desire his son could have. Lastly, he wished for the banshee's eternal servitude, and she could not refuse. With Yua's aid, Ari soon became Lord of Arkhanta, doing his best to improve the lot of the common man. Time and time again, Ari made pleas to the Oracle of Kandrakar. The Oracle, however, reasoned that such matters were not his concern, as they had little impact in the universe as a whole. Disgusted at this, Ari eventually made war on Kandrakar, hoping that the Oracle would reconsider the statement that his pain was of no consequence. This jeopardized the order of the entire world, and so the Guardians were assigned the task to stop Ari at any cost, as even the Oracle said that Ari's power, enhanced with his undying fury and rage, is capable of annihilating Kandrakar. *'Yua' – Yua is the banshee whom Ari managed to capture on his journey to find a cure for his son. This sly and evil being promised to grant Ari three wishes if he were to release her. However, Ari's final wish was for her to fulfill any and all of his future wishes, and thus she was forced remained in his servitude. She is kept chained up in Ari's basement and is only called upon when he needs her magic to assist him. Her hatred for Ari grows more and more each day, and she enjoys frightening her custodians by magnifying the sound of the water drops that fall around her. *'Astral Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin' – The Astral Drops were tired of being treated like slaves to the girls, who only called upon them when they needed chores done or to take their place when they needed to go on a mission. They soon turned against them, causing horrible problems for the girls' lives on Earth, such as turning friends and family against them in acts of revenge upon the girls. The distrust the Astral Drops caused to the girls' social lives had everlasting effects on their boyfriends, families, and teachers. The girls continue to feel the aftershock of the Astral Drops' deeds even to this day. *'Riddle' – An elite psychic detective that was brought in to combat the W.I.T.C.H. girls when their supernatural secret was exposed to the Government. Although his skills are impressive, which range from mind control to telepathy, he is not powerful enough to combat W.I.T.C.H. directly. He also carries a handgun due to his motto "bullets are always faster than the mind" in case he is in trouble. His goal is to experiment and analyze the W.I.T.C.H. girls and uncover how their powers work. Although he was hired by Interpol, he seems to have his own agenda. Part IV Villains *'Endarno' – As ruthless and sneaky as Phobos, Endarno is the new Oracle after the previous one has been banished to Basilíade. He played a major role during the Trial of the Oracle, and was also the cause of Oracle's banishment. People took his side during the Trial because of his reasons for blaming the previous Oracle. He protested that the Guardians he chose did not run their tasks as asked. Will and the other Guardians do not refer to him as the Oracle, but instead call him by his name. The Council of Kandrakar calls him Endarno the Wise. He is the Guardians' biggest villain so far, since he is doing everything to get rid of the Guardians, as he sees Will and her friends as being incompetent. He also despises other people who remain loyal and faithful to the previous Oracle Himerish, such as Tibor and Yan Lin. Currently he is showing signs of Phobos' attitude and behavior in the past. It is shown that Phobos switched his mind with Endarno's with the negative emotions he felt. The minds are switched back to their respective bodies once Phobos is defeated. *'Vaal' – Endarno's loyal servant, he unknowingly helped Phobos, believing he served the true Endarno, not Phobos. He comes from Meridian and therefore sometimes questions "Endarno's" decisions. He in particular does not understand why Endarno wants Elyon to stop continuing as queen, since, like any Meridian citizen, Vaal thinks of Elyon as a savior. His name is based on the Semitic god of fertility, vegetation and weather, named Baal. Part V Villains *'Jonathan Ludmoore' – Jonathan Ludmoore is the first Meridian to travel to Earth. Phobos ordered him to weaken the Veil by opening portals to be able to travel between the two dimensions. He discovered that Heatherfield lies in a place where the five elements meet, and tried to suppress them. When he failed he disappeared into his magic book of the five elements. When Cedric found the book, Ludmoore used him as an instrument to gather the five missing stones representing the parts of the elements he couldn't suppress. When it was finished, he trapped the Guardians, Orube and Cedric into the book where Matt had already been imprisoned in. In the end the Guardians defeated Ludmoore after he killed Cedric. Part VI Villains *'Tecla Ibsen' – She has the power to absorb vital energies in order to stay young, through the Ragorlang, which she can conjure up. She was attacked by W.I.T.C.H., lost a lot of vital energy, got some of the vital energy back, and cannot summon the Ragorlang. She sees the Guardians as rich sources of vital energy. After a final battle with Folkner and the Ragorlang, she and her husband Karl are welcomed in to Kandrakar by the Oracle and allowed to stay. *'Edward Folkner' – The new doctor in Sheffield Institute. He traveled a lot,and looked for the Mark of the Ragorlang, a mark that Ragorlangs live in the eyes of their victims. In the end, he merged with the monsters trapped inside his magic box, and wanted to drain the energy of every human being on Earth. Folkner is defeated by W.I.T.C.H. Part VII Villains *'Dark Mother' – A plant-like evil entity that threatened Kandrakar. She sent there a black seed, which grew with each day, and devoured the entire fortress. In reality, she was actually Meter, the queen of spring, who used her magic to transform into a monster, and attacked Kandrakar. She lives deep underneath the woods of Heatherfield. Her roots are parts of her body. Part VIII villains *'Professor Takeda' – A cryorgenical scientist, who invented a powerful machine, known as Coldness. With this machine he can open a gateway to another world. When Mariko, his older daughter discovered this world, she was put under a coma. Her body still remains on Earth, in a strange liquid, but her mind is in other dimension. Because of this, Takeda wishes to wipe out all that's magic in our world, including the Guardians. He uses a boy from the other dimension called Liam to do his evil bidding. *'The White Queen' – The malevolent and despotic ruler of the Fast realm. Her desire was to kill Mariko, and the Guardians, who stand in her way. She was the one who killed Liam, when he tried to rescue Mariko. Other characters *'Uriah Dunn, Kurt Van Buren, and Laurent Hampton' – The three bullies that make up Uriah's gang. They love to cause trouble such as lighting fireworks in school, vandalize property, and commit robberies. Nigel used to be a part of their gang until he left to continue a relationship with Taranee. Since then, Uriah has held a strong hatred for Nigel and often tries to harm him and get him in trouble. These greasy scoundrels are always getting themselves into mischief and detentions. *'Bess and Courtney Grumper' – The scandalous tic sisters and the writers of the gossip section of Sheffield Institute's paper. They almost got the W.I.T.C.H. gang to break up in the ninth issue, but in the end, they got what they deserved. Cornelia told them there was a "Costume Party" after the Christmas Play, but really, no one else was in costume and the two conniving sisters were, much to their embarrassment and everyone's surprise and tremendous laughter, hilariously sitting around in pink-and-purple and puffy ballroom gowns. *'Agent Maria Medina' – An Interpol agent from the crime psychology department who was assigned to investigate the Brown family's disappearance. Due to her experience on the job, she believes that Will and her friends know something about Elyon's family's disappearance that they are not sharing and has decided to keep an eye on them. *'Agent Joel McTiennan' – Another Interpol agent who was assigned to investigate the Brown family's disappearance with Agent Medina. He is a friendly and little-speaking guy who thinks that Agent Medina's theories are off-the-wall and that the case is just a dead-end and they will return empty-handed. Because of their different builds, McTiennan and Medina are affectionately referred to as "Big Guy and Small Fry" by their colleagues. *'Agent Raphael Sylla' – Handsome and charming, he poses as Sheffield Institute's newest computer teacher when in fact he is a colleague of Maria and Joel who was hired to keep tabs on the W.I.T.C.H. girls. His goal is to uncover what secret the girls are hiding and if it does in fact involve supernatural powers. *'Yarr' – A Commander from Basilíade, who met the banished Oracle (now referred as Himerish) while traveling with his two faithful minions, Kilubi and Ih-Sui. He recognized him from the past as a battle partner. Now he serves Himerish loyally. His weapon is a sword. *'Kilubi' – The feisty and colder minion of Yarr. She has dark purplish hair (like Orube) and pointy elf ears. She has red paint around her eyes. Appears somewhat tomboyish, with gold breastplates and shoulder plates as her battle attire. Her weapon is a sword. *'Ih-Sui' – The calmer and tranquil minion of Yarr. She hardly talks, but shows true spirit of a warrior. Like Kilubi, Ih-Sui has Orube's hair color and uses a sword to battle. She has slanted eyes. Her battle attire is a Chinese suit with long, wide sleeves. *'Sephiria Doomstadt' – Victor Doomstadt's wife, and co-worker. she and her husband were, meant to appear in the planned 3rd season of the W.I.T.C.H. TV series. *'Shinobu' – The younger daughter of Takeda. Because of her father's obsession with Mariko, she is invisible in his eyes, and feels very lonely. She was the one who found William, when she entered the Fast realm. *'Mariko' – The older daughter of Takeda, who discovered a parallel dimension and was sentenced into a magical slumber. Her body floats in a weird bathtub full of liquid in Takeda's laboratory. In the Fast realm she met Liam and the two of them fell in love. *'Liam' – He came from the Fast realm, to help Takeda bring Mariko to life. Takeda uses him as a tool to spy the Guardians, and in the end he sents him to kidnap William and take him to Fast realm. Liam only helped Takeda because he was in love with Mariko, but gets killed by the White Queen when he stands in the way of her blade. *'Victor Doomstadt '– A Scientist working under Dr. Theadore Riddle, Doom is a brilliant scientist and secretly a powerful Magus who desires to conquer humanity and rule earth. He is both a genius inventor and a sorcerer. He and his wife Sephiria was, meant to appear in the planned 3rd season of the W.I.T.C.H. TV series. His name, personality and character, seems to have been inspired by Dr. Doom from Marvel Comics Influences The origin of the Heart of Kandrakar is based upon the story of the Four Dragons. *''Yellow Dragon'' – the dragon of Earth. *''Black Dragon'' – the dragon of Air. *''Red Dragon'' – the dragon of Fire. *''Pearl Dragon'' – the dragon of Water. *'Jade Emperor' – a cruel and uncaring ruler who punished the dragons for bringing rain to the people. He had the dragons sealed away in four mountains. *'Xin Jing' – a nymph, her name means Heart of Crystal in Chinese. When the Emperor sealed away the dragons, Xin Jing used all her powers to gather those of the four dragons together and turn their bodies into the four rivers of China. All that remained of Xin Jing was a small crystal: the Heart of Kandrakar. Will reminds Nerissa about the origins of the Heart. Family Members of Guardians Susan Vandom-Collins- The mother of Will. She is, at first, completely oblivious to Will's powers. Susan is kind, but has a very short temper. She has been married twice and is a mother of two. Tony Vandom- The biological father of Will. Tony is a businessman who chose business over family. He barely took part in Will's upbringing, including when he was married to Susan. In court, Tony lost his partial custody of Will and doesn't talk to his daughter much. He is engaged. William Collins- Will's half-brother. He is the son of Susan and Dean. He and Will are close, but argue a lot. William is magical as well as his sister. He is very energetic and sarcastic. Dean Collins- Will's teacher and stepfather. He teaches history to middle and high school students, including the guardians. While meeting with Susan to discuss Will's grades, he falls in love with her. They eventually marry and have a son. Serena Vandom- Will's soon-to-be stepmother. Serena is engaged to Tony. At first, Will hates Serena, but soon, they become very good friends after Will realizes that Serena is not mean like she thought that she was. Tom Lair- Irma's father. Tom is a very strong tough man. He is a police officer at the Heatherfield Police Department. Tom is physically tall and big. He is married to Irma's mother and has a son as well. He looks exactly like Irma. Anna Lair- Irma's mother. Anna is very sweet and gentle, except when dealing with Christopher and Irma when they are arguing. She is a stay-at-home-mom as far as we know. She looks exactly like Christopher. Christopher Lair- Irma's seven-year-old brother. He has Irma's personality, but she finds him annoying and calls him 'Mr. Buttchunks.' Christopher loves to tease Irma about her friends, love life, and appearance. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Lists